christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck the Halls (alternate versions)
Alternate versions of the song "Deck the Halls." ''Rugrats: Holiday Classics'' A version of "Deck the Halls" appears on the Rugrats: Holiday Classics album named "Heck, Why is Santa Always Jolly?", sung by the main characters from . :Heck, why is Santa always jolly? :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :He's nice to me I gots a dolly :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :The milk and cookies must be yummy :Fa-la-la, la-la-la-, la-la-la :Yeah and he's gots a big tummy :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Hopes that Santa wont forgets me :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Hope you haven't been to naughty :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Can't wait to look in my stocking :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :If you got coal that'd be shocking :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Stash away the waffles and candy :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Extra stuffs might come in handy :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Bring the toys, let's play together :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Why can't Christmas last forever? :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Santa please bring something funny :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :I want toys and lots of money :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :I wish we all gets good presents :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Santa must be sent from heaven :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Christmas is a time for families :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :'Specially with our mommies and daddies :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Let's leave out some milk and cookies :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Forget about Santa he's in a hurry :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Why is Santa always jolly? :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :He's nice to me I gots a dolly :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :The milk and cookies must be yummy :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Yeah and he's gots a big tummy :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas A version of "Deck the Halls" was used in the Christmas special, 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. It is a short song sung by Bubbles, in the tune of the original song. :Christmas time is in a few days :Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la :Santa'll give me lots of toys, yay :Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! VeggieTales version A version of "Deck the Halls" is found on the episode, "Beauty and the Beet," and the soundtrack of the same name. It is performed by . :Deck the halls with boughs of holly :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :'Tis the season to be jolly :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Don some leafy, green apparel :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Sing a veggie Christmas carol :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Joy to the world, the Lord is come :to the world, the Lord is come :Let Earth receive her king :Heaven and nature sing :and nature sing :See the blazing yule before us :Strike the drum and join the chorus :Sing we joyous altogether :Heedless of the winter weather :Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la :La-la-la-la-la La-la-la :Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la :And have yourself a very merry Christmas. ''It's a Pony Kind of Christmas'' A version of "Deck the Halls" is used in the Christmas soundtrack, "It's a Pony Kind of Christmas," and is sung by Rarity. The lyrics have been modified to reflect on more modern Christmas events, as well as some traditions of Hearth's Warming. :Rarity and Choir :Fa-la-la, fa-la-la :Fa-la-la-ahhh :Fa-la-la, fa-la-la :Fa-la-la-ahhh :Rarity :Deck the halls with boughs of holly :'Tis the season to be jolly :Christmas day's around the corner :Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Rarity :Light the hearth, let's make things warmer :Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Rarity :Bring the tree in front and center :Choir :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Rarity :Gleaming bright in all its splendor :Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Rarity :Boughs of fir upon the mantle :Shining stars, each dancing candle :Draped in ribbons red and silver :Joy upon us is delivered :Rarity and Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Fa-la-la, la-la-la :Fa-la-la-la :Fa-la-la, la-la-la :Fa-la-la-la :Rarity :Wrap our gifts in colored paper :Choir :Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Rarity :Tie with bows and store for later :Choir :Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Rarity :Set the feast upon the table :Choir :Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la :Rarity :Friends together, willing, able :Rarity and Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Choir :Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Rarity and Choir :Fa-la-la, fa-la-la :Fa-la-la-ahhh :Fa-la-la, fa-la-la :Fa-la-la-ahhh... Category:Alternate versions of songs